someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros Glitched Cartridge
My name is Wes. When I was a young boy I would always watch T.V. and watch my Dad play the Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt game. I watched him stomp his way to Bowser, killing him, and save Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom. Whenever he would get tired of Super Mario Bros. he would switch to Duck Hunt, plugging in the Nintendo Gun and blasting away at those ducks. My dad was a disabled veteran from the Vietnam War unable to work because of his Crohn's disease so he would have to stay home and clean and do whatever he could to keep himself busy. Unfortunately, in my early teens my father died from a stomach aneurysm. I had to move in with my grandparents because my poor excuse of a mom left my dad and became an alcoholic. She was always saying I was a mistake and how she hates my guts. My mom wanted to abort me but my dad would argue with her saying no, even to the point of saying "If you abort my child, I will make sure you regret it". I'm 28 now and I live on my own with my pet dog named Red. If you were wondering, yes I named my dog after my favorite Pokemon Trainer. I will only play Nintendo games and systems. I had a Nintendo 64, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advanced, and Gameboy. I have yet to obtain a Gamecube, Wii, and Wii U, as well as a 3DS and other handheld Nintendo systems. My birthday is coming up and my grandma called me, asking what game system I really liked the most, what game I wanted, and what I don't already have. I got super excited because my grandma always got me what I wanted for my birthday, so I told her I really wanted the Nintendo Entertainment System with the Super Mario Bros. game. I always wanted my own copy of Super Mario Bros. and not the crappy remakes of them either. We talked awhile on the phone. After I hung up I looked at the time. It was late but I was way too excited to go to bed now so I got my Gameboy Color and played Pokemon Red. I got to the 3rd gym and fell asleep while playing it. I woke up the next day and my progress got lost on Pokemon Red because of the battery dying and all. I got a voice mail from my grandma to meet her at a pizza restaurant uptown, so I hurried. I took a shower, got dressed, got in my car and met her there. We ate and talked and she handed me a medium sized box wrapped up with a card on top of it saying "Happy Birthday Wes, Love Grandma". There was a $20 bill in the card. I hugged her and said, "Thank you grandma." She smiled and left. I got home after spending another 30 minutes at the pizza restaurant because the cashier flirted with me and gave me her number. Nostalgia got the best of me at this moment. The Nintendo looked in excellent condition along with the Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt game. I hooked up the Nintendo and booted up the game, but when the Super Mario Bros. title screen came up it was a bunch of glitched pixels and numbers so I turned the system off, blew in the game system and booted it up again. The title screen looked fine, so now I started the game and I got even more excited hearing the overworld theme come up. I smashed the goomba and got the Mushroom Power up. I got past the three pipes, then I jumped over the hole in the ground. But then I heard a higher pitched version of when Mario jumps on the flag pole and slides down on it. Suddenly, the background changed to the castle background and the time changed to 001 and the world level was still 1-1. I got by those firebars, then I ducked and the game froze. But I was able to save the picture for you guys before the screen went black. Then I restarted the system again and this time, I got past 1-1. Then I got to level 1-2 went up past the pillars then the game glitched again. The top part of the screen showed a bunch of numbers and the koopas turned into the upper half of Bowser. I shot a fireball at them, and again the game froze. This time the screen didn't turn black, it just stay froze. Well, until I reset the game again and tried again and got past both 1-1 and 1-2 then I spawned in the castle level and once again the game glitched up and froze! Before I could even move Mario I rage quit after that. I woke up the next day and thought I would try again. This time I got really far without any problems. I got all the way to the level with the fish that jumps up after Mario. I made out good until I heard a reversed and higher pitched power-up sound effect then the glitches were back again. The game didn't freeze this time, it just kept going. I progressed through the level. The platforms were instead a bunch of zeroes and I jumped up to collect the coins. As soon as Mario touched the coins, the coins didn't disappear like they do. Instead, the screen glitched up. I was able to get to the end and Mario jumped on the flag pole and did his normal sliding down animation. The game froze again with loud buzzing going throughout my house. I shut the game off and called my grandma. I asked where she got the game from. She told me she had it put away all this time after my dad died, then she went on telling me this is the very game I would watch my dad play all the time. I told her I had to go. I looked in the box. There was a note. It said "To Wes from your Dad." I started to cry. When I was done crying, I read the note. It said "Wes, by the time you read this you'll be 29 and on your own. I asked your grandma to hold on to this. I wanted you to have this later in your life because I know you would be in pain everyday having it. I know you love this game. It might be messed up a little from the age and how it was stored. So take good care of it and clean it up a little. With love, Dad". My memories of my dad were rushing back to me. I went out and sold all my other game systems and their games, because now I only stick with my dad's Nintendo. I've got several games for it and enjoy my dad's Nintendo ever since. By: 077Creeper Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Super Mario